


A Happy Place

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, you can't take the tension at home anymore. Iwaizumi proves time and time again to be the perfect boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> [It’s a really hot day here in California. In March. *sweats literally* okay anyway I thought I’d write something that also makes me feel warm LOL okay I shut up now here we go]

_bzzzzzzt_

Iwaizumi groggily opened his eyes and noticed he’d fallen asleep with his phone in hand. He also noticed that someone was calling--he glanced at his alarm clock--at 2 am?!

“Hey, what’s up?” he managed to say, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

There was momentary silence on the other end. “Hajime-kun….it’s me.” The soft voice of his girlfriend woke the rest of him, and he promptly sat up.

“H-hey, what’s wrong?” he asked a little too harshly, and quickly apologized. She laughed quietly, “I’m so sorry, I know it’s really late but, um, I’m outside of your house right now.” Her tone dropped as if stifled.

“Ah, hang on!” Iwaizumi jumped out of bed and scrambled downstairs.

He opened the front door and his face fell at the sight. His girlfriend stood there, seemingly barely able to look up. The moonlight illuminated her weary eyes and the dried traces of tears on her cheeks. _She doesn’t look sad, just...tired_ , He thought to himself.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi quietly pulled her in and shut the door behind them. She whispered something about family into his shirt as he reached out to hug her. He said nothing for a moment, then guided her towards the bathroom. “Go ahead and wash your face. I’ll bring you something to change into.” He let go of her and returned with a clean shirt. An arm reached out to grab it and she stepped out after a few moments.

“'Aoba Jousai’? I didn’t know you had that much school spirit, Hajime-kun,” she giggled lightly, adjusting it around her. It was clearly too big for her and Iwaizumi blushed at the sight. “Silly,” he murmured and led her to his bedroom. “I’ll sleep on the floo--”

He stopped mid-sentence. She was hanging on to the edge of his pajama shirt and he noticed her shy expression in the dim light. He smiled softly and pulled both of them onto his bed, hugging her close. “Better?”

“...You’re sweaty,” she mumbled into his chest, but her arms tightened around his muscular back. He pressed a kiss on top of her hair and stroked her hair gently.

_**I love you, too.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please send me any comments/criticism you have (preferably criticism as I would love to get better!)


End file.
